1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium suitable for recording and reproducing various data, including data for use in computers, and a driving apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice that various data (application programs, file data, management data, etc.) for use in computer equipment is provided through the use of recording media, such as optical disks, magneto-optic disks, or magnetic disks, and a user stores various data as desired by using these recording media.
For example, as one type of such recording media, a medium called a partial ROM disk has recently been developed. This partial ROM disk is made to have a read-only ROM area and a recordable and reproduceable, rewritable area (RAM area).
There is constantly a demand for larger-capacity recording media. For this reason, high-density recording of data is required. When a disk-shaped recording medium is considered, it is required that the circular track pitch be made narrower.
However, due to various reasons, such as the difficulty in reducing the wavelength of the laser beam in optical heads, the problem of crosstalk caused thereby, and the difficulty of circular tracking control, there is a limitation in making the circular track pitch narrower, and a large capacity is difficult to achieve for practical use.
Further, there has been a demand for a recording and reproduction system to have a higher transfer rate in order to achieve a high-speed recording and reproduction operation when a recording medium is used. In connection with this, the recording medium is required to have a track structure and a data structure suitable for a high transfer rate.
In addition to the structure of what are commonly called read-only ROM disks and recordable RAM disks, when such a structure as that of the above-described partial ROM disk is considered, a format suitable for the integration of what is commonly called read-only pits and lands/grooves formed in a recordable area is in demand.